A Siren's Secret
by NovaAloevera
Summary: Slight AU. Only one Siren remained in the world, and it happened to be Kana. Scared and shy of telling her secret to Rikuo, she eventually had to face him. How will she be able to get over her fear and tell him? After taking care of her when she was unwell, touched by his gentle and caring nature, she revealed her secret, but how? Read to find out! Rikana


Hello, Nova here, I'm back with a long one-shot of RiKana (still fav pairing after asdfghjkl years). But just a twist, Kana is a siren. Hehe xd Hope you enjoy it. No hate pls, If you think this pairing is triggering then no one forced you to read it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Woo Rikana (heart)

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.

This entire story is in Kana's point of view.

* * *

"You're a what?!" They yelled in unison, eyes wide as dinner plates. The door slide open and Rikuo scolded them for sneaking on us. "I'm-I'm a siren! The last one." I repeated my words, still looking the other way. Was I scared about them I was a siren? Of course! Naga Sirens are deadly, they use their eerily beautiful voice to enchant pirates to their deaths. Recalling, on how this happened, I thought about how I was going to regret it.

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey we should all go to the beach together!" Maki-chan chirped, clasping her hands together. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad were at the rooftop, like always, discussing about yokais and where to go.

"Hey, great idea Maki-chan!"

"That sounds nice!"

"Why not? There might be yokais there!"

"You may be correct, that's why we ought to watch out."

My eyes widened, beach? Ocean? Water! If they ever found out I'm a siren I'd never live! "Um, you guys can go, I'll be staying at home." I said nervously, twiddling my fingers, I didn't dare to look up at them. "What? Why not Kana-chan, we could wear cute swimsuits together." Nasumi-chan said, pouting. "I have developed a sudden fear of waters." I lied, trying to get my nerves together to make it as if I wasn't trying to hide anything. "Ah, that's disappointing, too bad. You can come with us, but not enter the waters how about that?" Kiyotsugu suggested, looking at me. "I guess I could." I replied smiling a bit.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop opened and a certain glasses wearing brunette entered. "Sorry I'm late! I had class duties! What did I miss?" Rikuo-Kun asked everyone, scratching his neck nervously. "Oh, Nura-kun! We were discussing where we should go together." Kiyotsugu replied him. "And Maki-chan suggested that we go to the beach." He continued.

"Beach huh, sounds great!" There was a hint of uneasiness in his voice. He came over and sat down beside me "Wait, where's Oikawa-san?" Jiro asked glancing around. "Ah, I asked them to go ahead without me." Rikuo replied.

"Anyways! For today's topic, we're going to talk about the Naga Sirens!" The bluenette expertly exclaimed, hands folding on this chest. I flinched. What a coincidence. Rikuo who sat beside me, noticed my discomfort, "Kana-chan, are you okay?" He asked. Looking at me with a worried look. "Y-yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Curse my stutter.

"Are yokais pestering you again?"

"N-no."

"Alright, I won't pressurize you, just know, I'm here if anything is troubling your mind." After giving me his kind smile-the smile I always adored-, his attention turned to Kiyotsugu.

"Now you see, back in the days, Sirens are deadly. Pirates claimed to have been dragged into their deaths by the enchanting singing of Sirens." I cringed. It was true, but we need to survive too, and we just so happen to be carnivores. "So! On our trip to the beach, we should try to find them." Kiyotsugu suggested, confidently.

"But aren't they extinct?"

"And shouldn't they be overseas oceans? Like in Australia?"

"I forgot to mention, there is said to be a last one. And it's rumored to be in Japan." He continued. "And my dad said that fishermen all over the world, are trying to catch it, but it rarely shows itself." At this moment, I felt really sick. During one of my hunts in the ocean, I got struck by a harpoon and the memory gives me chills. It hurt, a lot. Stories I have heard from my now dead companions were fishermen who caught us, female Sirens were raped horrendously before being sold and tortured even more.

As I felt bile rising up to my throat I quickly excused myself for the moment before rushing to the nearest female toilets, going into one of the stalls. Not holding back, I spilled out the contents of my lunch from my stomach. After that horrendous moment, I grabbed the toilet papers and wiped my mouth. Slowly, I fell to my knees, and whimpered. It felt horrible, I could feel my dead Siren friends calling out to me to help them. Was there anything I could do? I just found out that I'm a chosen Siren 3 years ago.

"Kana-chan! Are you okay?!" I heard Yura calling me. "Y-yes, I think," I replied weakly. I couldn't find the strength to stand up. So I used the toilet as my support, slowly standing up, I opened the bathroom door, seeing my state, they immediately walked over to me and helped. "You look horrible, what happened?!" Maki asked worriedly patting my back. "I think I ate something wrong." I replied, giving them a weak smile.

"Let's get you home then, I'll help contact your parents." Yura said, slinging my arm over her shoulder. "They're overseas. It's fine, I can manage home myself." That was a total lie, I could barely carry myself with my own two feet. "No! We'll at least ask somebody to escort you home." Natsumi-chan chided before we walked out together.

"Ienaga-kun! What happened? Are you alright?" Kiyotsugu asked, coming over.

"Kana-chan! What happened to you?" Rikuo asked he was really worried by the tone of his voice.

"You should go see a doctor if you aren't feeling well!" Jiro suggested.

"She ate something wrong, it seems. Ah, by the way, Rikuo-kun do you mind bringing Kana-chan home? She isn't well and besides, you live near her, right?" Yura asked, still supporting me.

"Sure, I'll go grab her belongings and mine. I'll be right back." He replied before making his way to our classroom.

"It's fine really! I can manage." I murmured. Stomach still feeling sick. "It's not. What if you fall in the middle of the road? What if yokais took advantage of you? What if you couldn't see properly and a car is coming?" Yura was nagging at me, like a mother. It felt nice. It's been awhile since mom cared this much. "Fine fine, I get it, I'll have Rikuo-kun to bring me home. I'll be alright. Thanks and sorry for cutting short my presence today." I apologized. I felt really bad. But it felt uncomfortable, them talking about me in a casual way.

"It's fine Ienaga-kun. We can lecture to you more about Sirens when you're feeling better." Kiyotsugu assured me, smiling. Not long Rikuo-kun came back with mine and his school bags. Thanking and apologizing to everyone again, I tried to stand up by myself and this time I could. Soon, after everyone said their 'get well soon' and 'take care' we left.

"You shouldn't lie to me Kana-chan. I thought were close friends." Rikuo-kun frowned at me. "I just thought it didn't matter, besides, you looked interested in the discussion." I replied. His features softened.

"I care about you Kana-chan, if anything, you're more important than that."

"Sorry. I'll be honest next time. Forgive me." I pouted and gave my best puppy eyes. Rikuo-kun let out a sigh and mumbled a 'fine' before giving me a smile. My heart fluttered as I looked away, my cheeks were getting hot. I swore to myself to not fall for Rikuo but I can't help it. He's so kind, caring and attractive. But he's with Tsurara and I dare not interfere. With that my heart sank.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied looking up, the blue sky was nice.

"Are you lying to me again?"

"W-wha?! Fine." I huffed a sigh. "It's just I have feelings for somebody, but I know he doesn't feel the same about me." Rikuo-kun turned to look at me but didn't stop walking.

"Oh.. well, at least tell him how you feel? Maybe this will help get the weight off your chest."

"Maybe, maybe."

The rest of the trip was silent. Not long we reached my house.

"We're here. Thanks, Rikuo-kun. I'll have to repay you back somehow." I said smiling at him. " Oh! Well, this is nothing." He sheepishly replied, scratching his neck. As soon as he said that, my knees gave up on me. I fell on to the concrete ground, luckily I reacted fast enough and landed on my knees and hands. Damn it, Siren is begging for water, it's too dry.

"Kana-chan!" He said before kneeling down to help me up. "Sorry, I just feel sick again all of a sudden." I replied, still ill. "Let's get you into your house, do you have a medicine for this? What did you eat?" Rikuo-kun asked concerned. 'Yeah, water.' I thought but mentally slapped myself for being so rude. "No. I think I'll just rest." He took my keys from my bag and unlocked my door, before bringing me inside. He sat me down on the sofa and went to the kitchen for god knows what. I felt weak. Muscles, brain everything. My eyelids felt heavy but I persisted, Rikuo-kun is a guest after all.

Soon a glass of water was placed in front of me. "Drink up, you look like you need it." Rikuo-kun said, sitting next to me. "Thanks, and sorry again." I took the glass of water and immediately chugged it down. So much for having a lady etiquette, Kana. Placing the now empty glass down, Rikuo-kun soon asked: "Where are your parents?" I looked at him. "They're in some business overseas trip, so I'm alone for now."

"That's no good! No one will be able to take care of you."

"I'm fine, I'm old enough to be able to take care of myself, Rikuo-kun."

"Then explain your sickness." He replied giving me a frown, there was a hint of smugness.

I pouted and looked away, blushing a bit. "Tha-that was different!" I argued. "Ooh, okay sure." He replied again smirking at me. Who knew Rikuo-kun had this side. "It's not my fault that I had to eat instant meals." Siren got too hungry and flopped down and literally binged on all the meat in the refrigerator "Then who's fault was it?" 'The monster inside me' "A rat and his gang broke into my house and stole my food." I lied trying not to laugh. I sounded pathetic. Rikuo chuckled and I looked at him, still pouting. "Just suggesting, would you like to come over to my place to stay until your parents come home?" His fingers were in his chin and he looked as if he wanted to take back those words. "Rikuo-kun, really I'm okay, you don't have to worry." I said before placing my hands on his. Damn, I really threw away this chance. "Well then, I better leave." He said before standing up, and taking his bag. "I'll send you off." Before I could stand up, I went into a coughing fit. 'Damn it Siren, not now!' I covered my mouth before coughing more. Rikuo-kun walked over to me and placed a hand behind my back, patting it lightly. "Kana-chan.. I really think you should take up that offer. You're really unwell and I'm worried for you." He said. Looking up at his brown eyes, I slowly nodded. Not knowing what I may get myself into. "I'll go pack my stuff. I'll try to be quick, sorry." I apologized and bowed before slowly getting up-with his help-and walked up the stairs to my room.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I quickly took my clothes, toothbrush and everything I knew I needed. And rushed down carefully to Rikuo-kun, who was on the couch. "You got everything?" he asked and I nodded, looking at him. "Then let's go." He smiled and led me out. I locked the door and gate before following in tow. "Here, let me carry this for you." He said, gently grabbing on my duffel bag. "No, Rikuo-kun it's fine." I replied hands gently placed on his. "I insist." He persuaded. "Alright fine." I huffed, and gently gave him my duffel bag. He smiled at me and we continued to walk. 'Should I reveal my form to him?' the sudden thought hit me like a truck. Would he hate me? I look hideous after all in my Siren form.

Too deep in thought, I wasn't paying attention to Rikuo-kun calling to me and continued to walk. We were at the traffic light and it was red. My train of thoughts were cut off by him grabbing and tugging on my wrist, so hard I fell backward. He caught me, with a frown. "Kana-chan, what were you thinking?! That was dangerous!" He scolded, still holding me. "A-ah I'm so sorry, I was thinking about some things." I replied too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He sighed before slowly enveloping his large yet gentle hands in mine. My face immediately felt really hot. "Wha- Rikuo-kun!" I asked still blushing. "This way you won't stray off." He replied and smiled. Was it because I was blushing? Did I look stupid? I probably did. We continued to walk, hand in hand.

Gathering up my courage, "Rikuo-kun, would you be mad if I said I hid a secret from you?" I said glancing at him. "Maybe, it depends on what is it." He replied casually. "When we're at your house, I'll tell you about it." my heart was pounding, 'you only live once' I thought. "Sure." This time he looked at me. My face went back to being a tomato.

Not long when reached the Nura household. I remember staying here once. With the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad. "Welcome back young mas- What?!" a familiar voice rang. "Young master, you didn't tell us we had guests." A guy wearing a monk-like outfit said, frowning a bit. "Oh my bad, it was a last-minute thing, Kana-chan wasn't feeling very well and I told her to come stay with us for the time being. Since her parents are away." He explained, nervously. "Is she and you a thing?" a buff guy with a skull necklace teased. Rikuo-kun and I had the same reaction, of course, blushing and stuttering. "Wha-What are you talking about, she's just my best friend, we've been together since young!" He replied, still blushing like mad. "But I mean you both are holding hands." He said again. Looking down at our intertwined hands, we immediately let go and acted as if nothing happened. On the corner of my eye I could see a girl who looked a lot like Tsurara glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill. "We-well let's get Kana to her room." The monk said guiding us in. My room was huge and I had a lot of free space. There was a futon in the middle.

"I'll leave your stuff here, I have some stuff I need to tend to, make yourself at home." Rikuo-kun said, and placed my duffel bag near a shelf. He was about to leave before I stopped him, "Ah! R-rikuo-kun, i just want to say thank you, if it weren't for you I might be in the hospital now." I jokingly thanked him. "No problem." There it is, that smile and his voice. He closed the sliding door and disappeared from my sight. There was no stopping these emotions now.

Letting out a sigh, I unpacked my stuff and not long was done. Letting out a huff of achievement, I thought of exploring this huge house, in which I did. I needed to shower, my Siren is dying of dryness. On my way out, I met a kind lady who happened to be Rikuo-kun's mother she kindly led me to the bathroom and told me where the amenities were. I thanked her before she left and made sure I locked the door.

I filled the tub with warm water and slowly sunk down. My legs connected and transformed into an indigo-colored mermaid tail. My ears turned into fins* and my hands were webbed. Filled with joy, my tail swished around making splashes everywhere. Finally, water. Was what my Siren would have told me. Sighing in pleasure I took the soap and started to clean myself, scrubbing my tail and body. Contented with my cleanliness, I drained the water and took the towel to dry myself. And not long my tail changed back into human legs. Drying my legs, I stood up and dressed myself before gently folding my clothes and placing them into the dirty laundry basket, as said by Wakana-san. Slowly walking out I went back to my room. The discomfort was gone and I was feeling much better. Going over to my futon, I told myself I'd take a short nap. I was tired from the events today, setting the alarm in my phone I closed my eyes drifted off to sleep.

The sound of my alarm made me jolt up. 'I should change the ringtone soon.' I thought. "Kana-chan! I brought you your dinner." I heard Rikuo-kun call out from the other side of the door. "Yes! Please come in." I replied getting out of bed. Rikuo-kun came in and placed the food stand in front of me. "Eat up, you need to regain energy." He smiled at me. Recalling what I said about telling him I'd tell him of my secret, "Rikuo-kun, about just now, the secret I wanted to tell you..." not knowing that his comrades were outside the door, I said "Rikuo-kun, I'm a Siren." After an 'eh' and a long pause he looked at me as if I was crazy. "What kind of joke is this Kana-chan?" He nervously asked, sweat-dropping. "Wha! I'm not lying! I'm a siren, the last one in the world!" I replied to him, a little angry. He let out a 'Eh?!' Before the sliding door was forcefully pushed open and his comrades came him. Things just went downhill from there.

 **-Present-**

"That's a lot to take in, Kana-chan. Could you perhaps proof it to us?" Rikuo-kun asked politely, giving me a nervous smile, trying to reassure me. Letting out a sigh, I replied "Bring me to the small pond you have."

Nodding, they stood up and led me to the small pond. I took a sharp intake of breath before letting it out, 'Come on Kana, you told them this, so you have to face the music.' I chided myself before taking off my house slippers, Sirens, after all are mermaids. Slowly I placed one feet into the pond. And sat down on the rocks, before placing another. Not long, my legs connected and turned into a tail. Diving into the small pond, I breathed through my gills and slowly resurfaced. I could see their jaw-dropping reactions. I let out a nervous laugh before going back into the water. Was I really that ugly? Horrendous? I hid inside the waters on the pond and covered my face. Ah, I shouldn't have showed them. "Kana-chan! Come out!" I heard Rikuo-kun call out to me. Slowly resurfacing, I placed both hands on the rocks and hid only showed my eyes and nose. I looked at them guiltily. "Why did you keep this from me?" he asked kneeling down. I recoiled slightly, frowning. "I-I couldn't. I'm the last one remember? I was scared, I can't trust anybody, or else I might end up like my mer-friends." I replied, slightly feeling uncomfortable. Rikuo-kun frowned.

"I thought we were-"

"Best friends, yes, we are, but aren't you hiding something too?" I cut him off, glancing at him. He flinched.

"U-uh." He stuttered. Ha! Got him.

"Well?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"How dare you force young master like this!" 'Tsurara' scolded me, she was about the freeze the pond. But Rikuo-kun stopped her.

"You want to know? Then I'll show you. But promise me you'll never tell anyone."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm a Siren." I replied with a wink. I slowly sat up on the rocks, gaze still not leaving his.

"Young master, I don't think you should-" Rikuo-kun placed a hand to stop him.

"If she's willing to tell me _-us-_ , her secret, I should, too."

Slowly, he turned. His hair from brown to the mix of black and white. His eyes, turning from the chocolate-color I adored, to deep crimson. I stared in awe. This was the guy I was looking for, after he saved me from the mirror yokai. So it was Rikuo-kun after all. I smiled, so bright until my fangs showed.

'I knew it' I thought.

"What's so funny." He asked.

"Nothing is. This just sated my curiosity." I replied gently grabbing a lock of my hair and untangling it. I felt so self-conscious, I mean who wouldn't? He was attractive.

"Leave us for now." He commanded and they immediately disappeared, except for a reluctant 'Tsurara'.

"You don't happen to be, Tsurara-san?" I asked looking at her. She flinched before nervously muttering a yes.

"B-but I did it because I had to go undercover to make sure young master is safe!" she continues, face flushing a little. I giggled again.

"Yuki-onna, go help mother with the dishes." Nodding, she left. Speaking of food, haven't I forgotten something? Oh! My dinner, slowly I got- _more like flopped-_ out of the water.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with this conversation." Rikuo-kun asked, amused.

"U-uh I seem to have forgotten about my dinner, could you, bring me back to my room." I stuttered, looking away. At this, he smirked at me.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Curse me and my stutterings and my hot face.

"Nothing. What did you expect me to do?"

I pouted and glared at him. He was still having that smirk. Oh, just you wait Rikuo-kun if I could stand now I would definitely-

Letting out a sigh, "Oh great Lord of Pandemonium and the leader of the Night Parade of 100 yokais, would you please help this legless Siren in distress to her dinner, this Siren does not like to waste precious." I pleaded, in sarcasm obviously. His smirk grew and I could feel a tick of anger.

Unexpectedly, he reached down and carried me, bridal-style.

"Wha-?! What are you doing?!"

"You said help. So I am, would you want me to drop you?" my arms around his neck tightened. He chuckled. And my blush grew.

"I meant help as in, take a towel or something? So that I can dry myself off."

"Too late, I'm just going to take you to your room, Kana-chan~" He teased smirk still present and wide as ever. Hiding my face on his shoulder I muttered a 'whatever'. Slowly walking over to my room, I realized, wasn't he dating Tsurara, who was Yuki-Onna now for the matter. If so, then why Is he being so touchy. "Rikuo-kun, why are you doing this?" I blurted out, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Because I want to. Do you have a problem?" He replied looking at me with those red eyes.

"No- I mean yes- I mean maybe?" I stuttered, damn it, stop!

He chuckled, "What happens to be troubling you. Do you not like me that much?"

"No! It's just aren't you and Tsura- I mean Yuki-onna dating? You shouldn't be this close to me, you'll make her jealous."

He suddenly stopped walking. Oh lord, I think I struck a nerve, stupid Kana, stupid brain. Why do I always have to deal with this?

"Who told you that?" he asked, his tone serious and dark.

"U-um." I felt so small, he looked angry, I was bracing for him to drop me and tell me to leave the house.

"Well?"

"It-it's just you both are always so close together, and people talk about it a lot, and you know, you both don't seem to care so I came up with the conclusion that you are both together?" I uttered quickly. Looking at my webbed fingers, too scared to look at him.

"You shouldn't. We have been friends since we were young, so obviously we're close. And those comments don't really matter to us, so we ignore it most of the time." He shrugged.

"Besides the person I've fallen for is just right here." Looking up, I glanced around.

"Where?" I asked, still looking around.

"The beautiful Siren I have in my arms now." I froze. He….He likes me?

"But-but I'm a Siren, I'm a dangerous creature no one should meddle with! Rikuo-kun, I feel the same way but I don't think we should-" He cut me off by pressing his lips on mine. My heart accelerated 10x faster. Slowly, I placed a webbed hand on his right cheek and leaned into the kiss. Not long we parted for air, panting.

"How can you be so sure we won't work out? And besides, Siren or not, I'd still love you." Rikuo-kun gently said. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. People always told me Siren's look ugly, scary. It's the first time I've heard it, he called me beautiful. He resumed his walk to my room. Leaning on his shoulder I sigh in content. He slid the door open before placing me down on the futon and going back to shut it.

Slowly, I looked up at him. And reached out my arms to him. Without hesitating, he returned the embrace.

"Rikuo-kun, I love you."

"I love you too, Kana-chan."

Extra:

"Can you sing for me?" Rikuo-kun asked.

"Maybe later." I replied, munching on my food.

"I wonder how your voice sounds like? It's definitely beautiful, no doubt, like you." I blushed furiously.

"D-don't get too attracted to my voice or I may drag you down into the ocean and devour you." I joked.

"Please do my beautiful Siren."

"Are you asking for a death wish?" I looked up at him.

"Maybe, but if it's from you I won't mind." He smirked and I nudged his chest playfully.

Outside the door, and jealous and angry Yuki-Onna almost froze poor Kurotabo and Aotabo.

* * *

*Something like Vaporeon's(pokemon) ears.

4,000+ words, whew. Sorry if I made any errors, I wrote it while I was outside. And I wasn't sure what they called each other. hehe xd

I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated. Stay tuned for more my fams.

Goodbye for now,

Nova.


End file.
